callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23
The Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23, also called the Jet Gun, is a buildable Wonder Weapon that first appears in the Zombies exploration mode TranZit. It is made out of a jet turbine, spool of wire, a gauge and a motorcycle handbrake. It works by sucking zombies towards it and then gibbing them in its rotors, and can even kill zombies located behind the player. The Jet Gun, however, can be broken, unlike other Wonder Weapons. The left dial on the Jet Gun determines when it will break. When the pointer reaches the complete other side in the red section, the weapon will break. However, when the Jet Gun is held out and not fired, the pointer will slowly move back towards the left, allowing it to be used more. Once the weapon breaks, the player using it will receive a minimal amount of damage from the resulting explosion, and the parts will be scattered around the player; if any part falls into the lava, it will return to the place where it was originally found. But if any part is ran over by the bus, it will disappear completely and will not return to the place it was originally found. Instead it can not be found for the remainder of the game. The Jet Gun undoubtedly being one of the worst wonder weapons is an extremely common perspective amongst the community. This is perhaps due to the low mobility it imposes, it taking a while to actually kill the zombies, the time taken to build, and the slow recharge rate. Parts locations *''Jet Engine: found in the Tunnel. *#Near the first window on the left. *#Beside a car near the railing of the Colt M16A1. *#Between the first window on the right and Colt M16A1. *#Between the cars to the left as you enter the encampment. *Wires: found in the same room as Tombstone Soda, only after the power comes on and Maxis finishes talking, the wires are almost on the same places as the parts of the Portable Electric Barrier can be found. *#On the lower floor near the collapsed cat walk on the electric box. *#On the lower floor near the collapsed bridge on the ground. *#Near the Tombstone Soda. *#On the lower floor in the small room with the window on a barrel. *Handbrake: found in Nacht der Untoten. *#Near the lamp. *#In one of the cabinets. *#On the stairway, on the right side behind the desk. *Pressure Gauge: found in the Hunter's Cabin. *#Near the fireplace. *#On the bed near the back door. Trivia *The Jet Gun counts as equipment and not as a regular weapon. Due to this it cannot be Pack-A-Punched and does not yield points to the player using it, similarly to the Zombie Shield. *The player can use the Jet Gun in midair to hover above the ground for a limited amount of time. *The Jet Gun can pull nearby powerups towards the user. *Before an unspecified patch, when built and ready to be taken, the pick-up text read "''Awww Yeah! Press to take Jet Gun!". After patched, it simply says "Hold for Jet Gun", along with a HUD icon for the Jet Gun. *If the player holds out the Jet Gun before teleporting, the weapon will display in percentage how close it is to reaching capacity and breaking. If the player swaps the gun it will no longer show the percentage. *If a player holds a Claymore and switches to the Jet Gun, they will take the gun out faster, without cocking it. *In third person view, blood splatters out from the back end of the Jet Gun whenever it is fired. Gallery Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23 BOII.png Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23 built BOII.png|Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23 on its workbench Videos Black Ops II Zombies - Flying with a Jet Gun-0|Hovering with the Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23 fr:Thrustodyne Aéronautique Modèle 23 Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Buildables Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Wonder Weapons